A conventional contrainer with a sucking tube shown in FIG. 3 comprises a container body 1, a cap 2 capped on top of the container body 1, a tubular post 21 vertically passing through the cap 2 to extend in the container body 1, an upper sucking tube 211 connected with an upper end of the tubular post 21, a lower sucking tube 212 connected with a lower end of the tubular post 21 and a protective cap 3 covered on the cap 2. The protective cap 3 has an opening 31 for the soft upper sucking tube 211 to protrude through upward for a yound child to suck. When this container with a sucking tube is not used, the protective cap 3 is rotated a little, forcing the soft sucking tube 211 to be pressed down by a wall around the opening 31 of the protective cap 3 to hide therein.
This kind of container with a sucking tube is considered to have disadvantages as listed below.
1. As the upper soft sucking tube generally made of flexible plastics is connected with the tubular post by means of fitting around an upper end of the tubular post, it may be separated from the tubular post, in case it is playfully pulled with excessive force by a child or it has been used for a long period of time. 2. The upper soft sucking tube might be swallowed or lost by a careless child in case it should be separated from the tubular post.